


Gaming Night at Monika's

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [7]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Game Night, MC gets nervous, Mario Kart, Meeting the Parents, Monika being supportive, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Monika's parents caught wind of their daughter dating and insist on meeting the boyfriend, much to MC's dismay. And it's on the Club's game night too. Wish Monika and MC luck!
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: DDLC saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Busted

Another school day was done and the Literature Club president went home. She finally made it and went inside her two-story home.

"I'm home!" She called out, kicking her shoes off at the door. There wasn't a response, which was strange. Normally, at least one of her parents would beat her home. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She goes looking around the house only to find her parents in her home on the second floor. She stood quiet as she tried to listen in on what they are saying.

"How long do you think she had this?"

"Beats me but I think this is a keeper!"

Keeper? The heck are they on about?

"He is cute though..."

"Meh, not much of a looker to me..."

Monika's heart drop as she realized what they were doing. She stumbled into her room and nearly tripped over her dresser and startled her parents.

"Oh, hey, mom and dad...wh-whatcha doing?" The daughter nervously asked. The mom grinned as she showed her a photo of her and MC. Her face goes pale as they found out her secret.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, clearly excited that her daughter found someone.

"Well...I...I was going to but..."

"How did you two meet?" Her dad asked, getting another spooked looked from Monika. So she can avoid setting pitfalls in the future, she decided to come clean.

"Well, I met him last year. We were in the same class. Now, we are part of the same club!"

"You mean he's in the Debate Club?" Her dad asked getting a sigh from his daughter.

"No, I...quit the Debate Club and started my own..."

"That's a surprise. What kind of club is it?" Her mom asked, not mad in the slightest.

"A...Literature Club...kinda like a poetry club..."

Both adults had surprised looks on their faces. They sat on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because...I didn't know how you will take it! I know Dad was in the debate club so I know he wants me to..."

"Be a leader, not a follower, Monika. If this interest you, I'll support you." He told her, getting a smile in return. "But we would like to meet this boy sometime."

"Haha...okay..."

**The next day**

The school day went by in an instant and Monika was on her way to her club from her piano practice. Once she got the club, she sees everyone gathered together, sitting at desk that was rearrangeed in a cube. Curious, she scrolled over to her friends.

"So where are we meeting? Me and Sayori usual switch between our homes but since Nats and Yuri are joining us, maybe we can swing by their places." MC explained.

"Definitely not mine. My dad won't allow it." Natsuki told him.

"Maybe my mom would let us stay. I could light some scented candles for us too!" Yuri offered.

"Just for once, can we not have it at my place?" MC pleaded, tired of hosting. "I am low on food and just want someone else to host..."

"Hey guys! What's going on?" The Club President called out. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"Bout time you got here, Monika!" Natsuki said, her arms crossed. "We were just talking about a game night. MC will bring his Switch and we'll play a few games then spend the night."

"Wait, what about at Monika's place?" Sayori suggested. Monika's face goes pale as the others considered the idea.

"It could work, we never actually been to Monika's house." Yuri said.

"Yeah, I bet she's super loaded! Like a huge house, massive yard, everything!" Sayori's mind racing with so many ideas. Natsuki chuckled.

"I doubt she's rich, Sayori, but I am curious about her place."

MC looked at his girlfriend, who was pale as a ghost.

"Monika, I think this could work!" He cluelessly told her. Monika then practically dragged him to the hallway.

"MC, listen." She started, looking nervous. "My parents found out about you and the club and now they want to meet you..." The message got to him as his eyes widen.

"Uh...w-what about your older brothers...?" He nervously asked.

"They're gone, thankfully but...I'm not sure hosting game night at my house is a good idea..."

"Monika, look." MC started. "Maybe it's time to come clean and introduce everyone to your folks. We aren't a terrible bunch, are we?"

"Well...no but you do know it might get hectic when we start playing right?"

"I doubt Natsuki will yell that much. It'll be fine, Monika."

She sighs before scratching her head. "Well, alright." Was all she said before going back inside.

"So we got Smash, Mario Kart and Monopoly. Sounds good?" Sayori told them.

"Yup, good enough for one night!" Natsuki agreed.

"I may not be terribly good but I'll be there too!" Yuri also agreed.

"So we're all in agreement then..." Monika caught their attention. She took a deep breath before composing herself. "Okay everyone! We'll meet at my place at 7. I'll text you all the address, but for now, time to share poems!"


	2. Accident

After sharing poems, Monika dismissed the club for the day and everyone left except for Monika and MC. She sighed as he took her hand as the pair walked out.

"Do you...think things will go well? At my place, I mean." Monika asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course. Trust me, I know how to handle myself." He smiled at her. This cheered her up a bit but...

"I know you will but what about the other girls? They might cause a scene, especially Natsuki." MC understood her concern and yet he remained optimistic about tonight.

"Monika, if she or any of us get rowdy, remember we're just having fun. This night is just us having fun with those we love!" He explained to her with the club president sighing.

"Alright, I'm trusting you here, MC. Let's make tonight memberable!"

He nods and hugged her before going on his way. She got some walking to do but she began her way back to her house. On the way she texted her friends her address.

_There, does everyone know where to go now? ___

_Ya, got it, Monika_

_I put it in my gps, I'll be there_

_I am so excited! Can't wait to play you all!_

Monika smiled as she walked up her porch into her house.

"I'm home!" She called out to anyone who was home. Her father walked from the kitchen.

"How was school today, honey?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"Great...uh dad? Mind if we can talk about something?" She sat down next to him.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well...my friends from the Literature Club wants to spend the night here and..."

"Take the basement, don't make too much noise." He agreed, surprising Monika.

"Really? They can?"

"I told you I would support you in your endeavors. Just introduce us to your friends."

And just as he said that, there was a knocking on the door.

"I GOT IT!" Her mom yelled as she answered the door. There, she sees a teen boy in a black shirt, smiling. "Oh hello! Are you one of Monika's friends?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm MC!" As soon as she heard the voice, Monika jumped to the door, a bit excited.

"MC, you made it!" Monika cheerfully said with a smile on her face. Monika's mom smiled as her dad raised an eyebrow. Monika hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. 

"Of course! Needed to--" He noticed her dad glaring at him. He whispered to her girlfriend. "Uh...is that your dad...?" 

"Uh? Oh..." Monika scooted herself to block her dad from MC's sight. "Let's head to my room..." The both of them, while still hugging, made their way to the President's bedroom. Once there, MC put his bag down and looked away the neatly kept room.

"A lot cleaner than mine!" He chuckles. "And it fits you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, so are we playing in here?" He asked, siting in a chair.

"Nah, in the basement. There's more room down there. Also, can you give me a hand?" Monika goes to her closet and tries to reach for a basket at the top of the closet.

"Sure, let's see..."

MC got next to Monika and reached up to grabbed the basket.

"Be careful..."

"I will, just...w-woah!" MC lost his footing and fell onto Monika, spilling the cartridges all on the floor. The cartridges, along with the two lovebirds, fell to the floor with a thud. Monika's parents rushed to their daughter's room to see if she was alright. They saw their daughter laying on top of her boyfriend.

"Ow..."

"I'm okay..."

"Are we interrupting something?" Her dad asked, still having that glare on his face. Monika and MC looked up at them, both their faces red.

"I...I...uh..." MC stuttered.

"We were trying to get my games and the basket fell over us..." Monika explained, face still beet red. Before they could ask anything else, the doorbell rang and Monika quickly got herself and MC up.

"We'll get it! It's probably our friends!" She rushed out of the door to the living room. Her dad sighed as her mom patted his back.

"They're still young, dear. Let them have fun."

"I know...I know."

xxx

Monika answered the door and sees the rest of the club. Sayori was carrying bags with snacks.

"Sup, bitches, we're here!" Natsuki yelled out, clearly excited for tonight.

"I brought snacks for us!" Sayori held up the bags of snacks and sodas.

"I hope your parents don't mind, Monika."

"No need to worry, Yuri! They're cool with it. To the basement, everyone!"


	3. SSBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, this will cover some Smash terms so just as a warning.

The girls and MC ran downstairs to Monika's basement to see the opened room. At the end of the room with a 65 inch plasma screen tv with multiple game consoles next to it.

"Geez, Monika. Your folks are pretty loaded, huh?" Natsuki commented, setting her stuff down to the ground.

"Not even close. They are just good with money." She responded, getting the Switch from MC. "Their budgeting powress are amazing though. We managed to live a steady, good life all the while saving!"

"My mother could learn a thing or two from your parents." Yuri joked, setting the snacks down.

"So what's first on the agenda? Mario Kart? Monopoly?" Sayori asked, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Smash, of course!" MC chimed in, holding the box for the game. "It's my good luck charm!"

"And you carry that around with you all the time?" Monika asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't judge! I have my reasons!" He put the cartridge inside the switch and shut off the lights so the only light is from the tv. After getting passed the Switch menu to get into the game. Everyone but MC had Gamecube controllers while he had his Pro controller. They set the options to 5 player smash.

"Me and Sayori play this all the time. Who are you all going with?" MC asked.

"Corrin!" Monika selected.

"I guess....Peach. I haven't played this game before." Yuri commented.

"Dark Samus, of course!" Natsuki grinned as she chose her main.

"Sephiroth!" Sayori selected.

"Me pick DK." MC did a voice to go along with his pick and the stage: Final Destination with 3 lifes. Items on low and everyone was ready to battle. 

**3...2...1...GO!**

Natsuki went after the closest person, which was Monika. She skilled dodged her dash attack and countered with a forward aerial, which sent Natsuki flying. Meanwhile, Yuri was trying to get used to the controls on the other side of the stage. Sayori booped her off the edge, making her float to her death.

"Oohhhh...." Yuri said as she descended to the blast-zone. Now she had 2 lives left. MC intervened Monika and Natsuki's duel.

"Great, the filthy monkey joined in..." Natsuki commented.

"DK no like alien girl." He responded, trying to spike her over the edge and succeeding.

"You bitch!" She yelled, getting a giggle from Monika. Natsuki was down to 2 lives as well. Monika rushed over to Sayori and Yuri wno was 'fighting' it all.

"Feel skirt in in your face!" Yuri yelled as she threw random smash attacks at Sayori, hoping they connect. Sayori easily dodged them and countered. Yuri, getting the hang of the controls, grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up. Monika, being the opportunist that she is, countered Sayori's up-smash, hitting both her and Yuri. The knockback killed them both. Now Sayori has 2 lives and Yuri has 1.

"Monika!" Sayori cryed out in annoyance.

"You were open for a counter, don't blame me!"

"Fine, you're mine then!"

Meanwhile, on the other sde of the stage, Natsuki and MC was going at it. Natsuki managed to spike MC and prevented him from recovering. Now MC has 2 lives left.

"Damn it! DK doesn't have vertical recovery!"

"Your fault for picking him!" Natsuki retorted. As he was coming back, MC charged up his punch and surprised his girlfriend with it, killing her. Monika was down to 2 lives.

"Alright, MC! I see how you work!" She grinned as she put her focus on her boyfriend. Natsuki swooped in to KO the both of them but Sayori counter her energy blast, sending Sephiroth's crystal back at her. Natsuki was launched and was about to recover with her grappling beam but Sayori did her Down-air on her, sending them both down to the blast zone. Both of them have 1 life left.

"Sayori!" Natsuki yelled at the laughing Sayori.

"Worth!" The cinnamon bun said through laughs. Yuri managed to get a kill off of Monika with Peach's frying pan. Now Monika was down to her last life as well.

"I love this pan." Yuri commented, attempting to use it on MC, only to be headbutted into the ground and then clapped. She got sent to the blast zone.

**Player 3 Defeated**

"Aww, I was having fun..." Yuri complained as she grabbed a soda.

"You'll get back in next round!" Sayori told her as the battle continued.

"I just want to inform everyone MC has 2 lives!" Natsuki said, all the girls put their eyes on Donkey Kong.

"Crapbaskets...." MC said under his breath as Sayori had her One Wing form out. She used her Up-air on him while Natsuki blasted him from a distance, killing him. Now, everyone was on their last lives. "Jerks!"

"Hey, I'm in it to win it!" The cupcake replied. MC was about to get back into the action but Sayori kept pushing him to the edge. He got knocked in the air and Sayori did her Down-air again, dragging them both down to the blast zone.

**Player 2 Defeated**

**Player 5 Defeated**

"Sayori!" MC yelled at the top of his lungs at the laughing Sayori.

"Suiciding is fun!" She said in between breaths. Now, only Monika and Natsuki are left. They charged at each other and Monika jumped to do her Down-air. She missed and Natsuki attacked her with her forward smash. While in midair, Natsuki tried to spike her but Monika successfully countered her, killing her.

**GAME!**

"Why are you so counter happy?!" Natsuki yelled at Monika.

"Why are you so aggressive and predicable?" She fired back with MC standing up.

"You girls play without me, bathroom break." They nodded and he went upstairs. As he was walking, he encountered Monika's folks sitting at the kitchen table.

"O-Oh, hello..." He bowed to them. The dad's facial expression didn't change but the mom's was cheerful.

"Hello MC! Having fun?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, just need to use the bathroom." He quickly excuse himself to run to the bathrom. Monika's mom turned to her husband.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to have a one-on-one with him."

"Don't do anything Monika won't like...."

"I won't."


End file.
